


Sockskating

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Adults playing children games, Gen, Inapropriate use of a Museum, Merlin ends, Polaroid, Socks, Sockskating, Wooden floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Colin comes to the set nearly self-buried under an armful of soft-looking packets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sockskating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akissforabite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akissforabite/gifts), [pen_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_rabbit/gifts).



> Inspired by a comment pen_rabbit made while we were visiting Pierrefonds yesterday. Hope you're happy Featherblossom, I wrote it! =)

One day, Colin comes to the set nearly self-buried under an armful of soft-looking packets.

 

They’re all in Pierrefonds and filming the last ever shots of Camelot: Bradley will ‘die’ at the hands of Asa in barely two weeks, and everybody tries very hard not to break down in sappy it’s-the-last-time-we-do-this moments, which is hard because there’s so many ‘lasts’ to call.

(For the most part, they’re Epic Failing it anyways.)

 

So, naturally, when Colin starts handing his packets around, everyone expects something spiritual and meaningful, something that’s full of memories and promises for the future… at least something he’s _thought_ about.

 _Obviously_ , Angel was going to laugh at her pink, gigantic, fluffy, knee-high, thick woolen _socks_.

 

Colin smiles sheepishly when they all turn to look at them, Eoin nearly pulling a face at his ‘Mr. Handsome’ custom-made socks and Bradley on the verge of collapsing with hysteric laughter –he’s gotten ‘Donkeyxcalibur’ socks, complete with donkey ears on the ‘D’. He is _never_ going to live that episode down.

 

“Well,” he explains, ears going pink, “it’s just, the castle closed for the day, and we’re no using the ‘throne room’ today… and we’ve got extra-lunch time, and I’ve wanted to do that for literally _ages_ so….”

 

In retrospect, it’s not really surprising that Asa is the one who catches up first.

 

What _is_ surprising, thought, is the fact that, as soon as everyone understands what Colin wants to do, Anthony and Katie are the first to jump into their impossibly flashy socks and, in a matter of seconds, they’re in the throne room, daring Colin to try and slide on a longer distance than they did.

 

They spend the afternoon running and sliding along the hard wooden floor, being extra careful not to hit the fountain-like thing in the middle and racing each others from the throne ‘scene’ and the balcony Bradley playfully dubbed ‘The OhmyGodMorgana’sEvil Balcony’ with special warning not to touch the walls.

 

It’s only after the various P.A. come and get them with frantic shouts of ‘Weregettingbehindschedulethisepisodeisdoomedwellneversurvivetheshootinganywaysbutforgodsakebrableywouldyoujuststoplaughingand _move_!’ and they finally wrap up the shooting for the day that they all sit down in a small restaurant –they tried to go to ‘bars’ believing it was the equivalent of British pubs at first, but it really, really isn’t- and take out all the photos taken with Adetomiwa’s Polaroid that they let go of a collective, fond sigh.

 

Because in the end, today marks one of their best days on set, and it appears Colin’s gift _was_ meaningful, in the end.

 

Even if it only consisted in an obscene amount of socks.


End file.
